Administrative Core-Abstract This Sexually Transmitted Infections (STI) Cooperative Research Center application from the University of Alabama at Birmingham is comprised of three innovative, multidisciplinary translational research projects addressing the microbial origins and pathogenesis of the most prevalent genital discharge syndromes in men (non-gonococcal urethritis [NGU]) and women (bacterial vaginosis [BV]), as well as interactions of these syndromes with the most prevalent curable bacterial STI, Chlamydia trachomatis (CT). Thus, we named the proposal the Discharge Syndrome Concordance and Interactions Study (DiSCIS). These projects are supported by four Cores including the Administrative Core. The Administrative Core will support these projects and other cores, as well as the investigators and staff who comprise them to assure their ability to conduct team science in an environment which fosters communication and collaboration. Working in this superb environment for advancing knowledge about STIs, the Administrative Core of the UAB STI CRC has the following Specific Aims: SA 1. To promote and facilitate regular communications between members of the UAB STI CRC and other UAB and JCDH investigators through regular meetings and communications. SA2. To be fully responsive to the goals of NIAID's vision for establishment of STI CRCs which will conduct cross-cutting, interdisciplinary research within their own CRCs as well as interact productively with other NIAID-sponsored CRCs SA3. To assist investigators of the UAB STI CRC through responsible, efficient and cost-effective financial administration of the UAB STI CRC in advancing knowledge and understanding of common STI syndromes. SA 4. To foster training and professional growth of the next generation of scientists focused on STI research through mentored training and support through funded Developmental Research Projects (DRPs) in collaboration with NIAID and the other CRCs as specified in the FOA. SA 5. To optimize and efficiently maximize dissemination of research data generated from this STI CRC's research projects and cores to enhance understanding and management of persons with and at risk for STIs through participation in collaborative and cooperative activities with STI CRCs based at other institutions, with NIAID and the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, and through participation and leadership at the national and international level in organizations dedicated to promotion of sexual health. The Administrative Core of the UAB STI CRC will work to facilitate the scientific efforts described in this proposal through assuring smooth, coordinated support for the science. This will assist the entire CRC to achieve its long-term goal of research to develop important new knowledge to serve public health through translation of findings into improved or new strategies for STI prevention, diagnosis, and/or management.